Amber Lollipop
|image = file:Crafting_Item_ .png |available = Level 22 |crafted in = Candy Factory |crafting time = 04:00:00 |market cost range = 1,263 - 2,104 |subst cost = 34 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Amber |craftingrecipenum1 = 1 |craftingrecipe2 = Bamboo |craftingrecipenum2 = 1 |craftingrecipe3 = Sugar |craftingrecipenum3 = 2 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |xp=16 |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditem1 = Candy Apple |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditem2 = Cactus |relateditemtitle3 = Previous in Structure |relateditem3 = Candy Apple |relateditemtitle4 = Next in Structure |relateditem4 = Peppermint Candy }} is the second Candy Factory Crafting Item and overall 22nd Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Candy Apple. Its market price is 1,263 - 2,104 . It is unlocked at Level 22. Description The Crafting Item is a amber-colored lollipop with a piece of bamboo for a lollipop stick. The lollipop candy has got a bug inside it while the bamboo lollipop stick has a leaf on the side. Uses As an end-product, no Crafting Items require s. However, s can be used to feed monsters and fill out Skyship orders, if any of them ask for any. Crafting To craft an , 1 Amber ( ), 1 Bamboo ( ) and 2 Sugars ( ) are required to be made and processed in the Candy Factory. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Once a has been collected from crafting it, it rewards 16 per . Market availability Purchasability will sell out a lot faster than can be bought. If desperately needing , purchase as quick as possible, which can be done so by purchasing s as soon as you see it. Sellability Amber Lollipops will sell well when advertised directly or indirectly, indirectly as in advertising other Crafting Items but keeping Amber Lollipops in your Market. Skyship requirements is rather difficult to make, considering that the difficult Amber is required for Amber Lollipops. So the Skyship may ask for 1-2 s per order, summing up to 3 or 6 per shipment. Strategy Amber Lollipops are difficult to create large quantities of. Amber is not easy to get in the Market, nor is it easy to find Amber Lollipops in the Market for sale. Efficient production of Amber can be done using multiple sendings of quad-element monsters or quint-element monsters, though quad-element monsters are more recommended if you are having a shorter bedtime. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Cumulative time for crafting a single is 5 hours, 3 minutes, excluding the time needed to create the Amber. Notes *This Crafting Item is the first Crafting Item to require Amber. Category:Candy Factory